You had it comin'
by jeanselina
Summary: Hermione is in love with Harry,But he doesn't see her that way or does he? She is desperate, she finds comfort in someone unexpected. Until she finds she is to fullfil a prophecy and that the world depends on her. HHrD triangle
1. Default Chapter

You had it comin'

It takes place in the 6th year

Hermione was in love with Harry, and everyone could notice it .Except him maybe.

She was desperate, he would never noticed it event if she was carrying a sign with "I LOVE YOU" on it.

He probably wanted to stay friends with her.

But she didn't.

Ron was getting quite mad about it, he had always been in love with her.

She has changed a lot during the holidays and she wanted Harry to see it.

Her hair were now wavy, not bushy anymore, she was wearing a little bit of make-up just to make her eyes more attractive. She was also thinner.

When she saw them in Platform 9 3/4. She couldn't believe how much her two best friends were stunning, they were staring at each other.

"Ron !" she hugged him, Ron ears went red. He took a few Inches he was tan, very massive but quite cute she thought.

"Harry ?" he hugged her. She could hardly recognise him. He also grew taller, got... muscles ? but in a very thin way, his eyes were as green as ever. And what happened to his hair it was still messy but in some kind of tidy way. (_ Doesn't that make sense?_ she thought...)

The golden trio said goodbye and began to search for a compartment.

They finally did and began to talk :

"So how was your summer" Hermione asked

"Oh, well Harry spent most of it at the Burrow, it was cool, I wish you would have been there." explained Ron

"Sorry but I was too busy !"

"And how was your three month of extra-classes ?" said Harry teasingly.

"Ah, ah very funny ! It was brilliant actually, I've learned useful things !"she said

"Well, well if it isn't Potty and Weasel ?"said a strong voice coming from the door.

A young sexy man was standing next to the door , Hermione could recognise him because of his trademark grin : Malfoy.

"What do you want ?" she said angrily.

'Oh just to ... Granger ? Oh my ...' he thought.

"What ?"she asked.

He cleared his thought.

"I wasn't talking to you Granger !"was the only thing that came to his mind.

She rolled her eyes. 'What no mudblood ?'she thought

A few minutes later...

"We'll be arriving soon, I'm going to change in the bathroom." She said.

She went outside of the compartment, but was suddenly stopped by a hand on her mouth and a second on her stomach pulling her in a small corner.

"Hmmpff" was the only sound that she could let escape.

"Scream and I will give you a good reason to do it".

She was pushed against the wall. She saw his face.

"Excuse me if I scared you but I didn't want you to make a scene, in front of everyone."

He let go of her.

"Malfoy ? What's the meaning of this ?" she asked.

"Well you see Granger, I don't know why but I have decided that I'll be civil with you this year. I just wanted you to know it."

"And why this sudden outbreak of hostility ?"

"Because we'll probably be head Boy and Head girl this year and I don't want it to go bad."

"Oh. Well okay sure Malfoy." Hermione was quite shock of what she just heard.

"In front of the teachers I should be Draco and you Hermione. Is it ok ?"

"You know what ? I don't feel this. There must be a trick or something."

"What trick ? I'm disappointed Granger. I thought you were clever. I'm not asking you to be a part of the golden trio ! Just be civil ok ? No big deal."

"I was always civil but you weren't. Anyway, I agree."

"Good" he said

"Good" she replied

I have changed this chapter a bit because I didn't like it that much . I think it is much better and you ?


	2. Chapter 2 news

You had it comin'  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"What have got next ?" asked Ron.  
  
"I don't believe it Ron ! Class have started two weeks ago and you still don't know your time-table!!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"Neither do I" said Harry  
  
Hermione blushed.  
  
"Well you should learn it, we have charms next and after that you have a free period and I have advanced Arithmancy (A/N : It's the way we spell it right ?). Let's go."  
  
The day ended without too much events. Neville nearly destroy the classroom with a wrong spell in charms and Hermione had the points in return that Professor Flitwick had taken off by answering all the questions that were asked.  
  
"I think Neville might end as a great wizard, his spell was very powerful." Remarked Ron.  
  
"Yeah if he doesn't destroy himself with one of them !" joked Harry  
  
After dinner, Harry was in an excellent mood no one knew why. Hermione was questioning herself, she thought it was perhaps because they didn't had potion that day. How wrong she was ...  
  
"Really ?" asked Lavander  
  
"Yes !" answered Parvati "It happened during the free period we had today !"  
  
"Well that's great for her !"  
  
"What happened ?" asked Hermione  
  
"Harry asked Ginny and she accepted !"  
  
CRAC ! That was Hermione's heart.  
  
'What a fool I was.' She said goodbye and went straight to the Head's common room.  
  
Tears were running down her cheeks, she didn't care. No one could see her, the corridors were empty.  
  
She first felt the anger, an extreme hate for both of them especially for Ginny who used to be her best friend.  
  
Then she felt left behind ... Ron already had a girlfriend. She would be out of it.  
  
She was all alone. No one to be with no one who cared. She knew she just had to move on. But it was too hard.  
  
"Granger ?"a strong voice came from the door (again lol)  
  
'Oh great ! the only one missing to this wonderful day' she thought.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy ?"  
  
"Where did you put the Head's gold book ?"  
  
"Oh ... over here on the table." she was surprised. She was expecting a rude remark as the teachers were not there.  
  
He took it and left the room  
  
.(A/N: Don't worry Anigen, I had already your Idea, but I want it to be a bit more diferent so He'll comfort her in another moment, which will be not so far away !)  
  
She sat here all alone. All alone, all alone, all alone ...  
  
Sniff very sad ... More exiting moments to come !!  
  
BUT I need to know what you would like or what you wouldn't as long as it stays in the order  
  
of my Ideas, everything is welcome !! 


	3. Chapter 3 detention

You had it comin'  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Hermione carry on classes maybe not as concentrated as before because she wasn't eating and sleeping very well.  
  
She had blue bags under her eyes, she was pale and her eyes were red.  
  
"Miss Granger ?" Snape asked during potions.  
  
"Yes, Professor ?"She suddenly realised that her cauldron was overflowing because she was adding too much snake venom.  
  
"Well done Miss ! You made a perfect poison when we were making a venom healer.(A/N: That's how you call it right ??) And do you know why ?"  
  
"Yes sir, I put too much venom."  
  
"Good, and why did you do such thing ?"  
  
"Because I wasn't concentrated enough."  
  
"Good now 50 points from Gryffindor."  
  
"Uh ?? THAT'S UNFAIR !!!!!!"  
  
Everyone looked at her.  
  
She never answered to a teacher or at least not like this she usually prefers arguing with them calmly.  
  
"Uhmm... And you shall receive detention for being rude to a teacher. For tomorrow, thanks to Miss Granger, I want 3 parchments about the snake venom and his magic proprieties. Class is dismissed"  
  
Outside in the corridor, she met Harry and Ron.  
  
"Woa Mione this was so ..."begin Ron  
  
"Surprising coming from you" finished Harry  
  
"Well I guess I have changed over the last days ..."she said turning back.  
  
The night of the detention...  
  
"Good evening professor." "Ah Miss Granger." he said "In your detention you are going to prepare the ingredients for tomorrow's classes. Come on don't waste time they are over here."  
  
He left while she began to read the ingredients.  
  
'So first is ...Urgh !! slugs eyes ...'she thought.  
  
She took the knife next to her and began to cut the dead slug eyes (A/N: No no no there are not alive !)  
  
She did that to all the 15 slugs.  
  
During that time she wasn't thinking about Harry, Ginny, Ron, Malfoy.  
  
'Ouf' she thought 'Finish with this'  
  
And just then the thoughts came back all the trouble making her feel a bit dizzy.  
  
Without wanting to she let go of the knife, and got cut on the wrist.  
  
"Ouch !!!" she yelled.  
  
And then it happened. Quietness and calmness came over her, as the blood was flowing she wasn't moving. Just enjoying.  
  
She woke up from her day-dream. It had to stop or she would be knocked unconscious  
  
She stopped the blood and returned to her punishment.  
  
She had learned one of the best ways to forget her trouble.  
  
Hep !! I'm not telling young people (like I was old lol) to cut yourself.  
  
It's just a way to make her forget her problem.  
  
It was this or Drugs. I choose it over Drugs.  
  
Sorry for people who are shocked.  
  
THANX TO MY REVIEWERS !!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Explanation and Draco's way of comfort

And now ladies and gentlemen : Tadaaaaaaa !!!  
  
You had it comin' chapter 4  
  
Hermione wasn't getting worse, but she didn't know if her actions, was a dream or a reality .  
  
One day as she was sobbing in the Head's common room. Someone heard her and not someone usual...  
  
"Don't you have enough ?? I mean do you have any tears left ?"  
  
"Draco ?"  
  
"Right again ..."  
  
"What do you want ?"  
  
"I want you to stop acting like a teenage girl and to take your problems as the know-it-all that you were."  
  
"Why do you care ?"  
  
"I don't, but it's getting pretty hard to have some silence in here."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you."  
  
"Mhh.. I would have expected some rude remark or something."  
  
"I'm not in the mood for your little game Malfoy."  
  
"I'm up in room."  
  
"Yeah go, cry and confess your problems to your soaking pillow ... it will surely make it better ...  
  
"HUH ? THAT'S ENOUGH ! I THOUGH WE 'VE ESTABLISHED THAT WE WILL BE CIVIL TO EACH OTHER !! YOU' RE THE ONE WHO ASKED ME TO ! I HATE YOUR STUPID TRUCE BECAUSE YOU DON'T RESPECT IT ! I HATE HARRY FOR WHAT HE DOES TO ME ! I HATE RON FOR BEING AS BLIND AS HARRY, I HATE THIS SCHOOL FOR SHOWING ME WHAT AN HORRIBLE KNOW-IT-ALL PRAT I AM ! I HATE THE STUDENTS, THE TEACHERS EVERYONE IN THIS PLACE ! AND THE ICING ON THE CAKE, (A/N that's what you say when you mean on the top of everything ??) she sighed, began to whisper. "I hate you and your fellow slytherin for making me feel like the useless mudblood, waiting for his time to come, that I truly am."  
  
During this "coming out" Draco was rudely taking notes . "So , he said, You're problems are :  
  
The truce that I apparently don't respect  
  
Potty  
  
Weasel  
  
Hogwarts  
  
All the working people at Hogwarts  
  
Me and my housemates "  
  
"That's right ?"  
  
"How can you established a list of what I've just told you !" She said.  
  
"Simply I take a parchment and a Quill and I write it down."  
  
"Well burn that list and join it "  
  
"Ah I see that this helped you a lot. Good."  
  
She went up the stairs with tears in her eyes.  
  
She was laying in her bed crying herself out  
  
Then she saw a paper under her door.  
  
She went to the door picked it up and began to read. The wasn't much just  
one sentence that tell it all.  
  
You can expect great things this year.  
  
'What does this mean ?'  
  
She opened the door to see if the author was still here. No there was no  
one.  
  
'It must be a mistake' she thought.  
  
She went down the stairs to see that Draco was in the couch reading a  
book.  
  
And he was right, she felt much better telling him what was wrong, more  
yelling actually.  
  
"Draco ?"  
  
"Yes it's me." 'ARRGGH that stupid joke again' she thought  
  
"Have you seen anyone ? I mean besides me in here today ?"  
  
"Nope AH yes I saw a death eater but that doesn't count there is always  
one oozing around here."  
  
"WHAT ?"  
  
"Get a grip Granger. Do you really thing I will be acting so calmly in  
that case ?"  
  
"Considering that most of them are friends to you , I can answer that  
clearly : YES"  
  
"Oh one minute ago I thought I heard the old Granger here. Funny isn't it  
?"  
  
"I never left."  
  
"Do you want me to read the last couple of things you told me to prove  
that you were really gone ?"  
  
"What you got is a list of what's annoying to me"  
  
"Nah , I got the little conversation before as well. Besides it seems  
that there is no need of list here; it's quite clear : Everything is  
bothering you in here, except the library perhaps ..."  
  
"I'm going to the library. And uh ... Draco ..."  
  
"MHhh ??"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"You're welcome".  
  
OK so this chapter was much more a strange way to comfort Hermione. I  
just like the idea I though it will be a bit more different than hugging  
etc ...  
  
After all this is DRACO MALFOY we are talking about. So comforting had to  
be like him ! Don't worry he'll get sweeter (not much but yes) after  
that.  
  
I was thinking about the Rating, do you think it's ok ??  
  
Kisssssssssssss  
  
Jeanselina 


	5. Author's note very important !

Hi guys !

Tnew chap is coming very soon BUT I have changed the previous chapters a bit so for those who have done Authors arlerts long time ago,

I SUGGEST YOU GO AND HAVE A LOOK AT THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS !!!!!

Xxx

jeanselina


	6. Chapter 5 It's not Harry

You had it comin' chapter 5

You had it comin'chapter 5

She was feeling so much better after this argument so the day after she decided to accept Ron's proposition, by meeting him at the Quidditch pitch.

She has just finished her essay, she was late, which was really rare for her. So she used the shortcut through the gardens.

She passed by Harry and Ginny not paying attention to them and headed off to the pitch.

She suddenly stopped. Harry and Ginny, when Harry was on the pitch ?

How come was that possible ?

_Oh my god _she thought_ it's not Harry. THEY' RE KISSING !!!!_

_Poor Harry ... He is going to have his heart broken if he finds out ..._

_Oh my god ! they stopped ! I must not be seen quickly ... _

So she started to run towards the field and Harry. She had to tell him. But how ? How could she say it ? How sould ?

_Ginny's a fucking slut ! What happened to her ? How could she ?? Why would she fucking do this ? _

Many thought keep rushing into hermione's head.

She finally arrived at the pitch. Harry was already in the air.

"Harry ! Harry! Come down !! I need to talk to you !!"

She crossed Mrs Hooch.

"Miss granger, You can't go on the pitch right now they are training against bludgers !!!!"

But it was too late, she was already on the field.

"Harry ! Harry ! Har-"

Everything went black.

(a/n : as if we didn't see waht happened.)

End of Chapter.

KIDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN'''''' !!! lol

"'Mione ??" It was Harry's voice.

She opened her eyes a little. But she couldn't move. It felt as if elephants had walked on her.

"Oh thank god you're alright" Ron said.

She couldn't talk. But saw that Harry, Ron, Fred, Georges, Dean, Neville were in the room. Ginny was here too.

"You were badly hurt by a bludger" explained Fred or Georges (I never know lol !! )

"Out everybody ! You can see how tired she is !! She can't even speak !! GET OUT !"

"When will she be out ?" asked Neville.

"Probably tomorrow. But much longer if she doesn't get any rest !!!!

OUT !!!"

They all left. Ginny was the last. She looked at hermione with a questionning face.

_Does she knows that I know ?_ thought Hermione.

(A:N/ reminds me of "Friends" do they know that they know that we know ? lol)

"Let me pass I'm head boy !!" She heard a voice say.

_Draco ..._

He entered the room with Mrs pomfrey next to him.

"Professor Mcgonagall asked about Miss Granger's conditions I'm only here for 5 minutes no more."

"Fine" she said.

She left.

"Granger ?"

"Yes" she said weekly._ At least my voice came back._

"oh thank god you're alright." He said throwing his arms around her.

_What ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!_

He let go of her.

"hum ... Sorry..."

He started to leave.

"I'll tell Mcgonaggall you're fine..."

"Draco wait..." she said sitting on the bed with all the pain in the world.

"You... you shouldn't move you know, the nurse said that you... you-"

She kissed him. It was the kindest kiss in the world. Very innocent, sweet, gentle, nice.

And the worst thing : He kissed back.

A/N:Hey hey... So ?

Thanx reviewers !!!!!

Jeanselina


	7. Chapter 6 fight

OK so this will normally go fast, because ages ago, I wrote some passages of the story, just some scenes that popped into my head.

I just needed a 'bridge' for the story to make sense.

So here it goes , hope you'll like it.

You had it comin' chapter 6 

A few days after that, thanks to the magic medecine, she was feeling much better, but Mrs Pomefrey told her that the longer she was staying in bed not moving, the better.

Sha hadn't seen Draco who was apparently avoiding her.

And it was all the better for her, she knew she wouldn't be able to loook at him in the eye after what happened.

But Ron and Harry were visiting her everyday to give her, her homework and to keep her company.

Only one day, Harry came alone.

"Hello" said harry, with books and parchements in his hands.

"Hello" she replied.

"Where's Ron ?" she asked Harry, with a questionning look.

"He's got a date ..."

"WHAT ?"

"Yes, with Lavander. You know for how long he's been longing to date her. Well it's done. He said he was sorry, but I told him you'll understand."

'_Oh my god it's happening. They are going to leave me behind. I'll be alone againand Draco's avoiding me ...' _She thought looking at the floor with a sad look in her eyes.

"oh 'Mione, I know what you're thinking."

'_Do you really ?'she thought._

"It's not because I'm dating Ginny that we will ever leave you behind." He said, bending his head, searching for her gaze.

'_Tell him NOW !'_

"Harry, I must tell you something." She looked at him with an anxious look.

"I caught Ginny with Dean, they were, well, kissing"

"what ?" He whispered . "YOU ARE A FUCKING LIER !" He shouted, getting up of his chair brutally.

"What's happening in here ?" Asked Madam Pomfrey as she was comming in.

"I swear, I'm not Harry, I'm sorry."she said ignoring Madam Pomfrey.

"How can you say Bullshit like that behind your bestfriend back ? YOU ARE SO FUCKING SCARED AND SELFISH THAT YOU WALK AROUND SAYING THE BIGGEST LIES EVER IN YOUR BESTFRIENDS BACK ? Don't fucking ever talk to me you bitch." With that he left slaming the door like mad behind him.

She was now crying.

"Harry please, don't go I swear it true ... I swear it's true ... I swear it's true" she whispered, reapeating it like a mantra.

I hope you have uderstood why Harry is angry, and why does he thinks she's lying.

Ok so until le the next chapter, which shall arrive very soon ! kissess to ya all

Jeanselina


	8. Chapter 7 life goes on

You Had it comin' chapter 7

After That her work was brought up by Seamus, but he wasn't staying much with her.

Which was probably a good thing considering how boring he was when it was not for quidditch.

Finally she was authorized to leave and headed towards her quarters, to find a knife aor somethong sharp. Being in constant medical check, she couldn't cut herself, and was indeed missing it after what happened with Harry.

Then she saw him. And he saw her.

"Hermione wait !"

'Hurry, I don't want to talk to him' she thought. So she walked faster.

But with his long legs and his quidditch training he was now well built and strong and had no problem to catch her.

"Why are you running away from me ?" he said taking her by the arm.

"I don't know," she said sacarsticly

"Maybe it's because you haven't been visiting me at the hospital wing, wondering how I was, maybe it's because YOU were running away from ME that I'm from you now !"

"Herm' I'm sorry, I just didn't know what to think, after-well, you know."

"What ? are you afraid to say it ?

Are you afraid to say that you, Draco Malfoy, pureblood , heir of one the richest familly in England,

was kissed by Hermione Granger, the little mudblood-bookworm AND seemed to enjoy it ?

Because if I'm not mistaken you kissed back didn't you ?"

She said with pure anger.

"Go out with me ."Ignoring him she continued .

"And that YOU-" but stopped at realization "what ?"

"Go out with me."It seemed more like an order than a proposition. Her jaw dropped.

"What about your father ?" She asked still loooking at him with desblief.

"It will be our secret, so that no one will get hurt."

She looked at him with loving eyes.

And he knew the answer.

He put his arms around her waist, bringing her closer, not breaking the eye contact, and kissed her. She kissed back .

They stood there, in the empty corridor. Not letting go of eachother.

End of chapter.

KIDDDDDDIIINNNNN''' (although I don'tknow if it's as funny as the first time lol)

"Hello Ron !" she said meeting him in class.

No Answer.

"What is it ?"

"Nothing, I simply thought you knew better than spreading lies behind you bestfriend back."

"Oh."

_So he doesn't believe me either. How great. How am I ever gonna deal with this. She thought. _

"Althought we didn't tell Ginny. SO I think she's still talking to you." He said sitting down as she did too.

"Silence please ! Today we are going to study the Vuitton charm." Said professor Flitwick.

That day she didn't answer all the question as she usually did.

Ginny was as she was told by Ron still talking to her, but the atmosphere at the table at midday, was calm. Nobody talked and exept for her and Ginny anybody could feel there was somthing wrong.

OK so thins is the real end of chapter. I called the new charm the 'vuitton' because I have a poster in my bedroom of the campaign for Luois Vuitton with Hayden Christensen,

And I can't keep My eyes off of him !

He is so Hot ! well anyway I'm going to star the next chappie right now !

Kissesssss

Jeanselina


	9. Chapter 8 attack ?

Here it comes !

You had it comin' chapter 8

One day she was patrolling in the corridors and it was quite dark but she didn't care, she knew it was safe.

Until she was suddenly grabbed by behind, it a man judging by the size of his hands who were now around her waist and on her mouth.

She was scared, in fact, very much .

Suddenly her captor kissed her neck. And then she noticed, the special smell, touch, kisses.

"Draco, you scared the hell out of me." She stated

He stopped, and she could feel he was grinning like mad.

"Yeah but it was quite fun actually."

And then came back to business with her neck.

"Draco- gasp- we'll get caught-gasp"

"You're right"And with that he threw her over is shoulder in a very indignant way.

"Hey !" she howled.

She heard him mumbled something like "quickest way."

He headed off towards the heads common room.

But what they didn't see is a pair of two eyes looking at them.

End ! Anyway no problem, I'm staying here for a month so it's alright you'll get lots of chappie from the little french writer... Anyway I really liked the reviews I got, they were very nice. Thanx you very much. Some people proposed a few things, you'll see but I agree on most of them.


	10. Chapter 9 the real attack

You had it comin' chapter 9

Hermione had stop cutting, which was good, but still should ever know about it.

The friendship with the others was nearly dead, and she was spending most of her time with Draco.

10 h 15 pm.The common room.

"I have to go to patrol in fifteen minutes but before I'll finish Snape's Essay could you give me the Potions for the sixth grade ? it's over there on the table"Said Hermione.

Draco gave it to her.

"Thank." She said as she took the book. As she did so, he caressed her hand, with a meaningful look.

"Don't look at me like that. We had enough fun, we have to work now."

"Oh 'Mione it's only due for next week."

"Yes, but it's the only time that I have free, and I don't want to skip meals for it."

"That wouldn't be a bad thing" He said grinning.

"OH !"She said looking falsely outraged. She slapped him playfully.

He took this opportunity to take her arm and bring her to him on the sofa where he was sitting, next to the table and in front of the fireplace.

"Draco Malfoy , let go of me in this instant."

"No." He said simply, as he began to kiss her hand.

"What do you mean 'no' ?"

She was still holding the book as he took it, let go of her hand and hid it behind his back, between him and the sofa.

Then she grinned mentally at her plan.

She , oh, so slowly caressed his chest with a meaningful look too and began to lean in to kiss him, as her other hand went behind his back.

She was so close to him now she could feel his breath on her face.

Suddenly, she pulled away with the potion book on her hand.

She smiled a t her victory.

"You little ..."

She kissed him quickly on the mouth to shut him up, then got up and returned to the table back to her work.

10 h 30 p.m

"Ok I've got to go."

"Don't ! You know there will be no problems in the corridors..."

"You're probably right but I don't want to fail to my duties."

"Oh Hermione stop being such a perfect little student ...C'mon, stay"

"I'll see you in a while." Sha said as she kissed him on the forehead.

During the first half hour, nothing much happened, Peeves annoyed her as always, but then the bloody baron made an apparition and everything went fine.

Suddenly she heard footsteps but couldn't see who it was.

She was roughly grabbed by behind and, of course, you know who she thought it was.

"Draco, listen, I told you- " The captor let go and she took a good look at the face that was starting to show as the invisibility cloak fell.

"Harry ? What are you doing here ? "

He looked tired, he was pale, had small eyes, bags under them, and his were messier (if it's even possible),

"I wanted ... to... apologize and...to..thank you being... such a good friend." He said with difficulty.

Then it hit her.

"OMG Harry you're drunk, go back to bed."

She had never seen him like this, and now she could clearly smell alcohol.

"I haven't thank you yet."

"Alright" she said . " Make it quick, then go to bed"

The thing is, she was expecting words not moves.

He kissed her. And she couldn't move at the shock.

He pushed her against the wall. And kissed her neck and collar bone.

She had dreamed of this for so long, but the only thing was that he was not in his normal state.

It wasn't him, well not really.

"Harry, what are you doing ? Let go !"

"As I ... said I'm just thanking you for being a good friend."

"Why am I such a good friend then?" she said trying to make time to grab her wand.

" Because I caught Ginny the other day with ...Dean,... You were right, and I thought you lied, I want to apologize... and to thank you..."

He noticed her move to get to her pocket.

"C'mon, 'Mione you're not mad at me to the point of hexing are you ?" He said as he lightly bit her flesh and taking her wand away throwing it to the floor..

This made her shiver.

"Please Harry don't." He started unbuttoning her shirt, while his, was already on the floor.

"What ? Isn't that what Malfoy does to you ?"

'_Oh my god he knows.'_

She tried to fight but he was pressing so hard against the wall that, she was no match.

"Don't worry nobody will... hear us ... I put a silencing charm..."

She was crying, but he was too busy to notice it.

'_Draco..someone...please...help me...'_

Just as he was finish with her shirt, he was roughly grabbed by behind and thrown to the floor.

Hermione fell to her knees, still crying.

It was Draco, and he was hitting Harry like a fury.

Through the tears she could watch the whole scene.

But of all that has happened she would never forget the look in Draco's eyes.

Pure loathing.

She had never seen him like this, in fact she had never seen anyone like this.

She was scared like hell.

"Draco !" She said as she got up, still crying.

"Stop you are going to kill him."

But he couldn't hear her, the silencing charm was still on.

'_No please Draco, He's going to die, you're going to be a murderer. No Draco...'_

She put her clothes back on , and reached for her wand as quick as possible.

"NO ! He's gonna get what he deserves, And I Will NOT be a MURDERER since it is self-defense. And it's so relieving " He shouted at Hermione.

'_You can hear me ?'she thought_

"Of course I can !" He said taking a quick glance over her still hitting Harry who was on the floor, bleeding like mad.

He noticed how scared she looked, and stopped.

She realized that all the gryffindors were out of their room, probably woken up by the noise Draco was making, staring at the scene in utter schock...

But apparently Draco did not.

"What ? He only gets what he deserves ! I've been waiting for so long to do that! You have no idea ! You see what that B nearly did to you ? I've been thinking a bout us a lot and I think I might be in love with you Hermione."

Everyone gasped, but Draco, still, didn't noticed them.

"And I won't let that mother , s it all up "

Ron looked at her with the biggest eyes of them all.

It was then that Draco noticed the others.

"You're going out with him... you ...You traitor !" he said.

'Oh no Ron ...' He looked at her with a strange look.

She still didn't understand tha this was actually happening.

Draco understood that she was under a silencing charm and took it off.

"I hate your friends as much as they hate me, but let me tell them what Potter tried to do."

"Don't you dare." She said with a low menacing voice.

"Your so-called friend over there," he began to the gryffindors, pointing at Harry.

She walked over to him and slapped him hard.

This shut him up.

"Don't you dare, and what I mean by that is stop interferring into my life. I don't ever wanna hear from you EVER !"

With that she left taking a last glance at Harry, then Ron , and to finish Draco.

Oh my god it chapter 9 ! I cant' believe it ! Well, well lots of stuff happening there isn't it ?

I'm sorry for all the swear words, but I wanted you to feel the exhaustation and anger of the characters. I've been asked to put star instead of them.I have accepted, 'cause I have reread the contract of and actually they are asking not to pu swear words. Next chappie coming soon

Kisses

Jeanselina


	11. Chapter 10 Am I the problem ?

You had it comin' Chap 10

'_I'm never going to forgive him ! _She saw Snape walk past her.

_he saved me from pain, ok, but then he made the public enemy number 1. Idon't even know if _

_the griffyndor, or anybody that hates slytherin for that matter, will ever talk to me again._

_I don't know what is worst being taken by Harry, or what happened ...'_

She returned to the head dorm.

And a piece of paper under her door.

It was another note .

She looked around but there was nobody.

She took it. It read :

_**Tomorow you will know.**_

She suddenly got extremly cold as if a window was open.

She turned around, it was, of course, closed.

"Who's there ?" she said, starting to be very scared.

She looked around, but still not a shape of life.

She decided to go to bed with her wand close to her.

Tomorow will be indeed a stressful day.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

That day she woke up at five, by crooshanks jumping on her bed because he was hungry.

'_I can't believe that cat, he really has luxury taste'_ (A/N: mum always says that for my cat ...)

She fed him and decided to get ready.

Then she saw the note on her bedpost.

Slightly nervous, she read it again.****

_**Tomorow you will know.**_

'_That means today. If I wasn't so alone, I would have told someone.'_

She sighed. And took a book. She read until she had to get ready

Then went to the common room once she was fully dressed.

Only to find Draco in his boxers, sleeping on the coutch his faced was like he had a rough Night.

'_He probably stayed there so he wouldn't miss me if I woke up before him...Too bad. Although I wish Hogwart's uniforms were only made of boxers, he is hot indeed.'_She thought eyeing him.

She shrugged and left without a noise.

She decided to go and see if the griffyndors were still angry at her.

She wanted to find out herself.

When she arrived, Ginny was in deep conversation with Lavender and Ron was playing chess with Seamus.

When they saw her, everybody stopped what they were doing.

Ron stood up.

"What do you want ?"

"I want to know wether you are angry at me or not, and where is Harry."

"Harry is still in the hospital wing and he has nearly every members broken.

And to answer your question we don't know yet."

"And If you were angry, why would you be ?" She asked a bit fustrated by his answer.

"Because you've been dating Malfoy without telling us, because he is a Slytherin, because you said some bad stuff about someone here, that caused a breakup, and also because your boyfriend put Harry in the hospital wing."

"Is it a trial or what ?

If I didn't tell you about Malfoy it's because I exactly knew how you would react, and I

wanted to go out with him. He is a slytherin, so what ?

Ginny's been dating a ravenclaw three weeks and you didn't say anything.

I didn't say any lies, I'm sorry Ginny but Harry is too important for me to lie to him." She said as she looked at Ginny who was close to tears.

"And about Harry being in the Hospital wing..."

'_I can't tell them, they wouldn't believe me ...' _

"I didn't mean for it to happen." She said simply "If you don't want to talk to me, then I'm sorry but I'm not going to deny my independance for people who don't trust me, lie, cheat or make me suffer."

She said as she left because tears were threatening to fall.

'_A knife, something ! Quickly ! Make me forget ... I need it ...' _She thought as she went to the bathroom.

She saw the mirror and her reflection, all of it couldn't happen at once there had to be something wrong with her.

She took her bag and threw it into the mirror. It shattered in million pieces.

She just took one and went to the nearest toilet, locked the door.

And began to cut, again, again, again.

Fifteen minutes later; she didn't know how many she had done. All she knew that they were getting deeper, longer, she was bleeding like made. But she also knew that her pain was leaving her.

As well as her soul.

Ok so what do you think ? I know I took ages ! but it's still here isn't it ?

Ok gotta rush to the yoga right now !

Kissesssss

Jeanselina


	12. Chapter 11 the hills are alive

You had it comin' 

Chapter 11 : The hills are alive

A soft music was playing, it seemed so far, and yet so real.

The hills are alive with the sound of music 

Laying nearly unconscious, Hermione started to hum in her head.

_With songs they have sung for a thousand_ **hermione !** _years_

That was one of her favorite movie, she knew this song so well

**Hermione ! **she heard a voice, although it felt like it was screaming she could only hear a whisper.

_The hills fill my heart, With the sound of music_

Instead of waking up she continued to sing

_My heart wants to sing every song it hears_

The music became stronger and the voice more and more distant.

_My heart wants to beat like the wings of the birds_

She could see herself the first time she had seen it, she was 7 and she still remembers it.

_That rise from the lake to the trees_

The feeling was the same, lightness, only this time it was stronger.

Am I dying ?

_My heart wants to sigh like a chime that flies from a church on a breeze_

"It's all my fault ! OMG ! I can't stand sitting there watching her dying, I can't professor, I'm guilty do you understand ? I killed her !" said Draco, having his face on his hands. He brushed his forehead.

"I want to leave Hogwarts."he said looking this time at the professor, without any emotions.

"Fleeing problems won't resolve them." Dumbledore said simply.

"Miss Granger tried to kill herself. You weren't the one holding the glass. She probably hadn't all her mind but I think you leaving Hogwarts just after what happened, would be extremely suspicious. Don't you think ?"

'_Bloody old oot always right !' _Draco thought

He nodded.

"I'll stay then."

"Although" Dumbledore stated "You will receive 5 week detention for the injuries you caused to Mr Potter."

Draco ,of course, hadn't told him about the circonstances of his attack. He thought he had caused enough trouble and didn't want to go in another argument with Hermione, especially after what she had done.

He gritted his teeth but nodded.

_Draco, _

_I'm glad you gave to Potter what he deserved, although our master wants the privilege to kill him, you can always have fun, but next time try to be less noticed._

_I talked with our master he is willing to count you as one of us._

_When you come home for the holidays, you will recieve the dark mark._

_Or sooner if you want._

_Father_

'Just great.'

The song ended.

"'Mione ? Guys she's waking up !"

"Where am I ? What happened ?"

Then it hit her.

Her eyes became wide with realization.

Harry

Draco

The fight

Ron

Not talking to her

The mirror

The hills are alive with the sound of music

She looked at them as her thoughts were recollected.

"'Mione before you say anything, we want to apologize."

Hermione was very surprised to find Ginny in the room with the others, and then she noticed the big amount of people. Nearly all the Gryffindors were there.

'_Madame Pomfrey let them all come in ?'_

"About everything"Ginny carried on "with Harry and all, we don't how to make it up to you, I've been such a whore,the others haven't trusted you, I didn't want to break Harry's heart, but mine belonged to Dean. I was lost, and so I denied every accusations, even if they were true. the others haven't trusted you, We are sorry."She started to sob.

Hermione turned her head to the right and looked out through the window.

It was a beautiful sunny day, only a few clouds.

_She sounded sincere, but then again how can I be sure ? Simply I can't._

She sighed.

"Very well, I forgive you, just don't do that or anything of that kind for that matter again."

"Thank you 'Mione !" she cried and hugged her. Everyone cheered.

"Please stop, you're hurting me." Ginny understood what she meant when she saw that she was crashing her arms.

"ohh sorryy !" she said as she got up.

"So, How long have I been asleep ?"said Hermione.

"A week."

"What ? Oh my god !"

"Don' worry we took notes for you in class and your homework is here as well."

"Thank you very much"

A breif silence.

"Well I guess we should get going" said Lavander. Ron gave her a weird look but Lavander's eyes were saying 'don't-contradict-me-I-have-a-ver-good-reason.'

"Ok bye then !" Hermione said smiling.

Every single one of them came to say good bye to her.

She was actually flattered after feeling so low of all the affection and attachement that everyone was showing her.

When people started to leave the hospital wing, Hermione suddenly thought of Harry.

"What about Harry ?"She asked.

Ginny turned around, she gave a small smile and left.

'_Now that was weird ! thank you for answering my questi- '_

He was standing there, at the door. Looking tired, and sorry.

Harry was holding dark Iris's which were Hermione favorites flowers.

He approached silently, looking at her unsurely.

"Hermione" he whispered.

He put the flowers in the vase on the bedpost.

She didn't tear her eyes off of him.

OK ok cliffy there, I don't know if I'm going to update, perhaps reviews could help me with my decisions ? (wink wink)

Kisses

jeanselina


	13. Chapter 12 made up ?

You had it comin'

chapter 13

Last time:

Harry was holding dark Iris's which were Hermione favourite's flowers.

He approached silently, looking at her unsurely.

"Hermione" he whispered.

He put the flowers in the vase on the bedpost.

She didn't tear her eyes off of him.

He sat next to her, on the chair by the bed.

Madame Pomfrey entered the room.

"Visiting hours are over, you have to leave now."

"Just five minutes please. » said Harry.

"Alright, but no more than five minutes, then. After that, Miss Granger, your psychologist should arrive shortly."

With that, she left.

"You're seeing a psychologist?" asked Harry.

"I have to." she answered, looking down.

He was starting to look uncomfortable.

"I know it's partly my fault what happened." he stated simply, looking guilty.

She didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry."

She looked at him.

"Dean had an extra bottle of Firewhiskey under his bed, I saw him drinking the other day, and well just after I saw you with Malfoy, I-" He trailed off.

It was breaking her heart, after all that had happened how could he still be able to do that? See through her, make her feel so horrible?

"And with Ginny and Dean and our fight I needed release, and well…It just got me so mad…"

"I didn't mean to destroy anything between you and Ginny» she said looking sad.

"It's amazing that you can blame yourself for anything when you are not responsible at all, you are the only victim here 'Mione."

"No, I'm not" she said referring to Draco, she now regretted deeply what she had said.

"You can't have any idea how sorry I am …"

"How long did you stay in the hospital wing because of the fight?"

"I was there, when you … arrived."

"Oh. Who found me?"

"Moaning Myrtle."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Are you mad at me ?"

'_Keep up the act_' she thought.

"I could never be mad at you."she said with a fake reassuring smile.

"Thank god!" he said hugging her.

He let go and stared into her eyes.

And then got closer, close enough to kiss her.

She put her hands to his mouth.

"Don't." she whispered. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, now that you've forgiven me, I just don't know how to express my happiness." He said giving a small smile.

"You should go." His smile left.

"Ok, good night."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

In the middle of the night :

She woke up with a start, when she heard something sneak in.

"Who's there ?" she said weakly.

No answer.

"Anybody ?"

Then she saw a tall figure, she recognized it immediately.

"Oh Draco !"she made a move to reach him but failed miserably considering the weak state she was in.

Her blood loss, had been extremely important and her body needed time and care to regain itself.

So instead he filled the gap and hugged her smelling her hair.

"I'm so sorry Draco, … so sorry for what happened." She said trying to regain her breath.

He didn't say anything.

"Are you angry at me ?"

He shook his head expressionless.

She wanted to see life in his eyes, a sign that he was not a robot of some sort, so she kissed him.

A brief nice kiss, but he didn't do anything.

"What's the matter with you ?"she asked worried.

He shooked his head again.

"I love you." She said sincerely.

And this time he kissed her with heat and passion, touching her everywhere.

But when they broke the kiss, his eyes were the same, empty.

She began to cry.

"What's the matter with you ?" she asked again.

He put his hand on her cheek where the tears were now running freely, brushing a tear away.

He looked at his thumb then, it was covered with blood.

She looked at him shocked.

"It has begun then." He said sadly.

A/N: well sorry it took me ages, and now I gave you a cliffy, I know I'm evil …. I hope you liked ! If you do, or if you don't leave a review, they always make me happy !


	14. Chapter 13 goodbye my love

You had it comin'

Chapter 14

Last time : She began to cry.

"What's the matter with you ?" she asked again.

He put his hand on her cheek where the tears were now running freely, brushing a tear away.

He looked at his thumb then, it was covered with blood.

She looked at him shocked.

"It has begun then." He said sadly.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Oh my god !" she put her hands to her face. She looked at them and they were covered in blood too.

Draco began to stand up.

"You can't leave me like this !"

He didn't say anything.

The white sheets were becoming redder as her tears fell.

"Why am I crying blood ? What has begun ?"

"It's not for me to tell ."

"If you're not going to talk to me than why are you here ?"

"I'm getting the Dark mark."

A heavy silence appeared.

She shook her head, hiding her mouth and nose with her hand, breathing with uneasiness.

"You're what !" she said suddenly and cried harder.

"This is my decision."

"Please don't go and ruin your life because of my mistake." she shouted desperatly.

"I met one of your friend the other day… the sheweasel herself. And she told me something-"

"She's stupid, don't please, this cannot be happening !"

"She's said I was like my father, well like my "bloody bastard of father" were her exact word."

"That's not true, I would never love your father, I love you for who you are, please don't do this to you , to us." She said reaching for him with her hand, but he didn't move.

"It's my destiny, I see it now, I hope you'll be able to forgive me."

"You will have to kill. "she said looking in his eyes.

"I will do what I have to."

"Please Draco, this is not you, you are angry, think twice about what you are going to do."

"I did."he said emotionless.

With that, he kissed her on her forehead to say goodbye.

She lied down on her bed, looking at the ceiling with the moonlight for only company.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

A/N : Hi ! I'm back ! sorry I had many exams ! It was so hard to write at the same time. Anyway hope you like it the next one is coming soon

Love,

Jeanselina


	15. Chapter 14 kidnapped

**You had it comin' **

**chapter 15**

_Hermioneeeeee_

She turned around in her bed, her eyes closed and her slumber deep.

_Hermioneeeeee_

A cold draught swept into the room. She pushed the covers higher on herself.

_Wakkkkeee upppp_

Her eyes popped open.

She stood up a little.

But didn't move she was in some kind of trance.

She couldn't control her action.

She stood up on the floor.

She felt like screaming because of the pain.

But she didn't, she couldn't.

She walked toward the window.

Opened it, and jumped.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

She felt the wind rush past her, her hair flying around her.

Then it hit her.

The imperius.

She was under the imperius curse.

She knew she was going to die.

And as the ground got closer she made out two figures standing beneath her.

She was finally caught by a pair of strong arms, and blindfolded.

As she was released for the imperius she started to beat off her kidnappers.

"dormantum"

And she fell asleep immediately.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

She woke up in large magnificent silver room.

She was feeling oddly well, her arms didn't her anymore, even if she felt a bit weak.

A pile of fresh clothes were on the nightstand.

Hermione took them and dressed.

She got up to open the door and realized it wasn't closed at all.

She appeared in a large corridor with lots of doors.

She had to go back to Hogwarts, Dumbledore had to know about Draco, perhaps he would be able to help.

So she wandered in the corridor and finally found a step that was going down.

She took it and arrived in a large hall.

"Well seems like our gest is up, did you have a nice sleep ?"she would have recognize that voice amongst thousands.

_Voldemort …_

Three people turned and stared at her.

Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, McNair.

They all smiled.

"What am I doing here ?" She said uncomfortably.

"Please sit down." Voldemort said.

When she didn't move he accioed a chair from behind her in a way that it hit her knees from behind and she was forced to sit down.

"You were brought here in order to find out about your real origins." Voldemort said smiling a real smile.

"I'm a pureblood ?"

"That you are. And more." He said.

"Haven't you notice how many strange things have been happening in your life lately ? Shivers, having the impression of being watched, anonymous notes…"

"It was your doing ?" She said not believing what she was hearing.

"Indeed. I heard about your little attempt. Anyway we had to go through their one way or another so …"

"What ?" all her thoughts were mixing up.

"You are changing my dear."

_My dear ? what is he on about_ she thought.

"Changing ?"

"You see there is a legend, and for it to be accomplished, the choosen one must do a blood ritual. Which you did. The blood ritual consists on loosing blood, so much , that you are near the "unreachable place". You nearly died that day, and you know it, because deep down you felt it,then there is the first step which consists in crying blood. Which I believe has already been taken. And there are other steps, we don't know how many all we know is that when the final step is taken, the chosen one will have to make a choice of its destiny and the world's.

He will be the heir of extreme powerful wizard and witch, and will accomplish great things."

"That means my parents …"

"Are not your real parents. No."

"Then who ?"

"The dark lord himself , Miss Riddle." Said Lucius Malfoy.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

A/N: well well… oh la la !

Love

Jeanselina


	16. Chapter 15 things get difficult

**You had it comin' **

**Chapter 15**

She wouldn't cry, no she wouldn't she swore this to herself. For Harry's sake please don't let it be true… please don't…

"Your mother, Mary Kracivaya was a great witch too, at your birth she hide you from me and gave you to those stupid muggles, which did I must admit looked like you physically but what was in your veins made you powerful from the start. Pure blood, the key to a better world."

"You are sick!"She finally shouted "You killed her didn't you? When you found out what she had done!"

"You will not address to me with such disrespect! Yes I did kill your traitor of mother! You will have to learn your place. Crucio!"

Hermione fell forward on the ground. Curled up in pain she screamed her heart out, she had never felt anything like this even when she nearly died the pain wasn't as half the same.

He took off the curse from her. She couldn't move there was blood everywhere: she had cried without noticing.

She felt lifted up and taken to her new room.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

She woke up feeling the warm touch of a wet fabric on her forehead.

She slowly opened her eyes only to see Draco, standing on her right sopping her forehead.

She stood up a bit.

"Don't move too much."

She still sat up only to reach out for his face.

And she slapped him.

He looked at her, shocked.

"You knew about it all along, you don't really love me it was only a sick trick to make Voldemort's plans go well. Why is it that everyone hurt me? What did I do?"

He stood up and said: "Just so you know, I learned about your heritage just before I went to see you in the hospital wing."

"I don't care you're still going to become a Death eater. You don't love me; for once I thought someone returned my feelings… GET OUT!"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Harry… what are you doing now? Thinking about it now, you are the only one that has never hurt me intentionally… Even the night you attacked me, you were drunk… you didn't realized what you were doing…I wonder if you have noticed my absence yet ?_

_I can't stay here, I have to find a way to escape…_

She stood up and realized once again that she didn't feel any pain …

_Must be some dark magic thing…_she thought.

She reached out for the door. It was closed this time.

_HELL !_

She went over the window, and looked down , she was around the third floor, she couldn't jump…

So she stayed in bed, 7 pm when a house elf said she was expected for dinner. She said she wouldn't go down.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

The door was a few minutes later pushed violently open by Lord Voldemort himself.

He took her by the arm and led her into the hall.

She was very very very scared.

He pushed her into a chair at the dinner table, where Draco, Lucius, Narcissa, McNair, Snape were sitting.

"Well as our last member has arrived we can now start diner."

Hermione stood up glanced quickly at the people and especially Draco who seemed to tell her to sit down with his eyes.

She started to leave.

"Where are you going ?" Voldemort asked angry.

"Around."

"I think not." He said hitting the table with his fist.

Hermione smiled.

"Oh so this is funny isn't it ?" Everyone seemed to be holding their breath.

"You'll have to know that I will resist you as much as I can and laughing at your ugly face is indeed funny." She said grinning.

Everyone gasped.

"If you know what is good for you, you better take that back."he said trying to calm down.

"What I did the other day, wasn't even a half of how terrible I can be."

She laughed.

He lost his temper.

"VERY WELL THEN YOU WILL REMAIN IN THE DUNGEONS WITH NO VISITS AND MEAL BROUGHT TO YOU AND THAT'S IT ! MALFOY, SNAPE TAKE HER OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I DO SOMETHING DRASTIC !"

They both led her to the dungeons.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

A/N : Wow 3 chapters in a row ! hehe ! I didn't know I had it in me lool

Love

jeanselina


	17. Chapter 16 first step

You had it comin' chapter 15

"Master with all due respect I don't think this punishment is the most appropriate, we need to have control over each step as we don't know what comes next…She may end up more powerful than all of us combined." Lucius said humbly as he came back with Snape from the dungeons.

"Each new power comes with a flaw. Until she learns how to control them she will be weakened." Answered Voldemort/

"The changes can take years or weeks …we don't know anything about It." replied Snape

"She will get out once she has learned her lesson."

"She may need care or training." Said Lucius softly scared of what the Dark Lord would think.

"Enough! I will do as I'm pleased. Now let's finish our diner in peace." He said then clapped his hands and the food appeared.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Two days in a dark cell with only the House elf that brought her meal and took her to the bathroom when needed for company had brought Hermione to a new state of despair. She had completely lost hope, they would never find her she had the destiny of the world in her hands, and she had learned she was the daughter of the enemy of her love.

_What a hell…_she thought.

Around midday there was the usual knock on the door:

"You can come in Betsy." But instead of the little house elf, the tray was pushed by Draco.

"Get out" she said simply

"Herm you have to hear me out."

"You have no right to use that endearment or any for that matter. God you can't even call me Granger anymore. Just get out."

"I did it for you." he said looking at her intently.

She frowned.

"Get out! What do you want from me? What haven't I given you already?" She said as she started to cry.

He took both of her wrists in his hands gently; she tried to fight him off but eventually stopped.

His touch… his smell, his hands his eyes his face…everything came back… it wasn't the Draco she had seen lately, the cold-hearted, the distant, no, it was hers.

"When I learned about the heritage, I realized if I didn't become a deatheater, we would soon be separated, and I couldn't bare that." He said truthfully.

"Why did you act so distant then why didn't you tell me that from the start?"

"I know that I will have to torture, to kill innocents so I figured out that if you hated me to begin with, you wouldn't feel as betrayed. But acting distant around you is something I can not do. » he said looking at the ground and releasing her wrists.

"How do I know you're not lying? How do I know? Why should I trust you! How should I know what's in your twisted mind!" She said with pure rage.

She looked into his eyes.

_I love you …_

Her eyes grew wide.

"What did you say?"

He looked shocked.

"I didn't say anything I just- Oh my god the first power."

"WHAT? I thought it was steps?"

"You took the first step, you cried blood and now it's the first power."

"Occlumency? I can do occlumency?"

"It seems more like telepathy to me …"

_Can you hear me? _She thought

_Yes_

_Oh my god _

There was a moment silence.

"Am I still crying blood?"

"It's going away slightly"

"Please don't tell you father about this. » she asked with pleading eyes.

"I won't."

"Thanks."

Another heavy silence.

"I'm sorry" She then said"I should have trusted you, but I've been betrayed so many times that I don't know what to think anymore I just- "

"It's ok don't worry about it"

She then jumped into his arms and held him close.

He put his arms around her waist and hug back.

"I love you."she said.

He pulled back and look into her eyes.

He kissed her fiercely, she responded immediately.

He stayed for 15 minutes.

"I have an appointment, I must leave, love."

She didn't move from his arms.

"It's important."

"With whom ?" she finally asked.

"I can't tell because of the magical wards."

"oh… ok then" she said as she moved away from him.

Then he whispered : " I'll get you out of here." He kissed her on the forehead and the lips and left.

A/N: hello ! I finally know where the end of this story ! hehe but it seems like we have a dozen of chap before that so … be patient !

Love

jeanselina


	18. Chapter 17 afterwards

You had it comin' chap 18

"So dear Hermione, has your rebelling side calmed down ?"said voldemort as he entered the room, the day after the appearance of her telepathy powers.

She didn't answer.

_God she's just like her mother_ she heard him think.

She had tried the whole night to control her new power, she could hear sometime was the elfs were thinking or what the weakspirited had in mind, but still she couldn't get through the death-eaters mind and Draco's.

"No ? or is your silence a proof of submission?"

She stood up.

And said: "I hate you, for what you are, how you think, I hate every single cell in you body, every single particle you inhale and exhale, the mere thought of you make me sick."

He slapped her with such a force she was thrown back against the wall.

She sat on the floor a hand on her cheek and anger in her eyes.

"I would let you here but we have to have a constant eye on you. Now tell me my dear daughter has any power showed itself lately?" he knew of course that she would put as much resistance as she could and hence would not answer.

So he used occlumency only to find out that she managed to block his way in.

His eyes widened, he then smiled.

"I see you are strong minded… Have you been by any chance practicing? Or would it be a new power of yours ?"he asked evilly.

_He mustn't find out._

"You know what ? I think another night in the donjon will do you good, don't you agree ? Then you could have the great honor to become the dark lady." He said smiling.

"I'll never be anything like you!"

"You don't see this yet but it's in your blood, you will eventually become the most evil among us. It will take a bit of time but I'm sure it will be quite a show."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Later that night she was sitting against the wall, being bored until she heard a small burst.

The window had just fallen.

A person on the broom descended her way.

"Oh my god ! Harry !"

"I don't have time to explain Hermione, get on the broom fast !"he said hurriedly as they were starting to hear movement in the corridors.

She hoped on the broom and the were gone.

A few deatheater threw spell at them from the garden, but Harry and his quidditch skills managed to escape quickly, without any damage.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione felt sudden relief when she caught sight of the Hogwart's grounds.

In no time they were back inside and Hermione who had always been afraid of heights couldn't let go of Harry.

"It's alright Hermione, we're here, you can let go now."he said as he slowly took her arms of off him.

"Where are the others ?" she asked scanning the empty great hall.

"It's two in the morning, Herm' everyone is in bed."

"How did you manage to get me out ?"

"I did with Malfoy's help. Come Dumbledore just want to know you're ok then we'll go to the hospital wing, though you seem to be alright."

He took her hand and led her to Dumbledore's office.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

After the medical check and the appointment with Dumbledore, that looked worried to see her, she went to the Heads common room with Harry and learnt that to keep Draco out of any suspicions he had stayed at the Malfoy manor.

She sat on the couch for a few minutes and then Harry walked in with some ice cream.

"Oh Harry you're the best!" she said smiling as she took a pot as Harry sat on the floor.

After a few spoonful :

"You'll have to speak to your parents tomorrow they've been terribly worried." He said casually.

The Happiness and relief she had felt was now all gone, as the tears started to form in her eyes.

Her parents had lied to her. Her father was Harry's worst enemy ever, and her mother was dead.

"What's wrong ?" he asked with concerned in his eyes.

She said nothing but wrapped her arms around him as he stood on his knees between her legs (A/N: no nasty thoughts wanted!) and she put him closer.

After a few moments of holding her while she cried he said :

"You're exhausted, you should go to bed" he said as he began to stand up but she had her legs around his waist and she still hugged him not wanting to let go.

"Hermione…"he said softly as he put his hands down the small of her back and carry her to her bedroom.

She kissed his cheek, he stopped walking ,she then looked down into his eyes, they held a mix of wonder and love.

He let go of her a bit so she would be just to his eye level.

He kissed her cheeks, nose, forehead several times only to reach for her mouth with a God-I-missed-you kiss.

She continued to cry although she still kissed back.

Those green eyes, that were deep pools held so much.

She had rarely seen any as beautiful except …

Draco...

'I'm sorry' she said as she let go of him and left to her room.

Harry stood there, clueless and alone.

A/N: oh god ! I'm tired ! lool Well, enjoyed or not ? let me know, your reviews give me the courage to carry on 

jeanselina


	19. Chapter 18 The first morning

You had it comin'

Chapter 19

Last time :

After a few moments of holding her while she cried he said :

"You're exhausted, you should go to bed" he said as he began to stand up but she had her legs around his waist and she still hugged him not wanting to let go.

"Hermione…"he said softly as he put his hands down the small of her back and carry her to her bedroom.

She kissed his cheek, he stopped walking ,she then looked down into his eyes, they held a mix of wonder and love.

He let go of her a bit so she would be just to his eye level.

He kissed her cheeks, nose, forehead several times only to reach for her mouth with a God-I-missed-you kiss.

She continued to cry although she still kissed back.

Those green eyes, that were deep pools held so much.

She had rarely seen any as beautiful except …

Draco...

'I'm sorry' she said as she let go of him and left to her room.

Harry stood there, clueless and alone.

The day after that, she woke up, got ready and headed down to breakfast.

"HERMIONE !" shouted Lavender from her seat at the Gryffindor table, Hermione came to her and sit down.

"YOUAREBACKWHEREHAVEYOUBEENWEWERESOWORRIEDDUMBLEDOREWOULDN'TTELLUSANYTHINGWEDIDN'TKNOWWHEREYOUWEREWHEREWEREYOUHASANYTHINGHAPPNEDTOYOU ??"

"ok, ok Lav calm down please my head hurts enough already."Hermione said calmly.

The other girls, Ginny as well, were looking at her intently.

"Hermione you're back !" said Ginny.

"Are you ok ?" said Parvati.

"Yes thank you for your concern"she said politely

'_Had to disappear to make them realize I exist...'_

"Where were you ?"

'_Now here comes the 'sincere' part of the concern : curiosity'_

Her eyes met Harry's, after what had happened the night before, she was quite surprised.

"I was on a duty trip for head girl business, and no nothing interesting happened it was just full of people talking about duties the whole time."

"Then why are you bruised a bit ?"said Ginny not really believing Hermione's stories.

"'cause we also praticed our magical abilities, had some test to pass and I got a bit hurt during duels."

"Where 's Malfoy?"Ron said suddenly appearing before her.

"Hi Ron, he was asked to stay a bit longer."

'_My god would I start being a good liar ??? Draco really has a bad influence on me …'_

After all the questions were answered she managed to eat in peace.

"We got to go, Care of magical creature start in 10 minutes, by the time we get there we should be just on time." said Ron.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

They arrived in fact just in time as Hagrid was pairing them and explaining them the monster they would study today.

"-And you three will be together. So today we will be taking care of those lovely little things" He said opening a cage which had a drape put over it.

The animal jumped out of it, it was terrifying, it was basically a huge spider, with spikes on his back ,which looked poisonous, had multiple little eyes.

The only thing nice about this strange sort of animal was the scales on his abdomen which a stunning golden colour.

Its walk was crab-like he looked extremely vicious and ready to attack whether he felt insecure…or not.

"So can anyone tell me what this baby is ??"

"It's an aragon." said Hermione looking suspiciously at the creature.

"Right as usual Hermione. It is known to be quite aggressive, you just need to know how to show him who is the boss." He said as he took one in his arm, it bit him.

"OUCH" he yelled, all the student looked at each other worriedly.

"Yeah well, anyway today we'll be learning how to treat their beautiful scales, which are used a lot in the art of potion, because of its healing properties." Said Hagrid and then paired the students together.

Hermione ended up with Lavendar and Harry and Ron were together.

"Here is yours Hermione, his name is Precious." Hagrid had given the scariest and the biggest of all the Aragon. Saying that Hermione and Lavendar were scared was an understatement.

'A HUGE understatement.' Hermione thought.

"First you need to brush them with the grey brush I gave you. Although be careful, you mustn't brush the scales backwards, or it might… hmm… not like that." He said smiling uneasily.

"Okay you do that." Said Lavendar quickly, and before Hermione could object she was hiding behind her.

'You spent four days in Voldemort's lair taking care of this thing shouldn't be so hard. Ok I have to show him who is the boss… and that is-"

The Aragon started creeping towards her with a nasty look in his eyes. The spikes on his back looked bigger and more threatening than ever and Hermione could feel her heart beating very quickly, sweat wetting her forehead and hands shaking.

'OK ok calm down, you can do this.'

Suddenly the creature roared and Hermione was startled. She started to flee and instinctively went into the depth of the forbidden forest.

She heard people call her name, but she continued running nonetheless. The she jumped in a tree and sat there, hiding.

She hadn't thought she would jump with so much easiness but at the moment didn't care. It wasn't until she manage to scratch her ear with her back leg : She had fur, Whiskas, and a tail !!

She had turned into a cat !!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Damn curse !_

"HERMIONE ?" she heard Neville.

"HERMIONE WHERE ARE YOU ?" this was Ron's voice.

_They mustn't see me, they'll freak out !!!_

"She's not here" said Neville.

"She has got to be somewhere ! What if she was inconscious ? What if she had been attacked ? There are some creepy stuff in that forest !"

Hermione smiled understanding Ron's allusion to the Aragog episode.

_Funny I didn't get a step, I mean I got the power straightaway, And I don't like this, I don't like this at all. Although I think I became an Animagie , that means that normally I could change back… HOW DO I DO THAT ???_

She concentrated very hard. Nothing Happened.

_Change me back !! DAMN IT !_

Still nothing happened.

_I know who can help me ! Rita Skitter. But how can I make myself understood if I can't talk ? I'll just take my wand and see what I do once I'm there._

Around midday, she left her tree and started to walk fast through Hogwarts forest.

Although she knew it would take way too much time to go there by feet she decided to go to Hogsmead and use the floo network there.

_I'm a cat !! I can't do that !! I'll just go and do what I can._

After three hours of walking or so she finally was in Hogsmead.

_I can't believe I even manage to leave Hogwarts, the school wards must not work for cats…_

The door of the Leaky cauldron opened up and this was Hermione's cue to find some sort of communication.

Suddenly something ran across the street to the other end and without thinking Hermione ran after it, it was a mouse.

_I got to catch this mouse, I've got to._

And she ran after it, until she found herself completely lost, somewhere outside of Hogsmead by the countryside.

"Hello Kitty" said the voice she knew so well.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

A/N: Finally updated after so long !!!! Pfioooouuuu Sorry this chapter is more of a transition and there's nothing really thrilling, but it is important for the plot, which I'm trying to get the best of. I hope you like it all the same, let me know whatever it is that you are feeling

I promise more action in the next chappie, which will let's hope be written soon

Until then lots of love and all , you know da stuff anyway !!

Jeanselina


	20. Chapter 19 An escpae

You had it comin'

WARNING: Some very M content here beware.

Chapter 18

The door of the Leaky cauldron opened up and this was Hermione's cue to find some sort of communication.

Suddenly something ran across the street to the other end and without thinking Hermione ran after it, it was a mouse.

_I got to catch this mouse, I've got to._

And she ran after it, until she found herself completely lost, somewhere outside of Hogsmead by the countryside.

"Hello Kitty" said the voice she knew so well.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Dormantum" said Lucius Malfoy after having shown the wicked smile possible.

She immediately fell asleep.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione opened her eyes, trying to focus her sight on a silhouette, sitting on a chair next to where she was lying as she woke up from a dreamless sleep.

"Glad to see you are back among us." Said an aristocratic voice.

She could make out the white hair very slowly and realized that she was in the room, that had been given to her two days ago in the Malfoy manor, which had become the new lair of her dark lord of a father, with Lucius Malfoy.

She was back in human form.

"So, an animagi hey? Could turn out pretty useful to our side my dear…"he said in a cool voice.

"Fuck you." She whispered as she sat up on the comfortable bed.

Lucius' eyes widened, he had not been expecting her first word to him to be so rude.

Than his eyes turned dangerously dark, through his gritted teeth he said as he stood up to approach her menacingly:

"Let's get this straight, the fact that your blood suddenly changed to pure, doesn't change the contempt I feel towards you for being who you are. I'm not your father, I'm not as soft as he is towards your lack of respect, I will not be talked to in such way! You must stay alive, our lord says, but believe me some things are worse than death _and_… I will not hesitate to inflict them on you." He said those last words with a sadistic smile.

"My father will have your head for it." She said with a frown of rage.

"Are you willing to bet ?" he said smirking.

"I'm not scared!" she shouted.

"Ah… the Gryffindor spirit." He said rolling his eyes in annoyance. "I can see what Draco saw in you." Her eyes windened. "Yes I know about your … special relationship with my traitorous son. I'm sure he helped you escape, he disappeared just after that. My men are looking for him right now."

'How, how? It's impossible for him to know…' she thought, though she quickly regained her composure and exclaimed:

"I will continue to fight you until my last breath if I have to!! I will leave this place very soon and I will not have to bear your ugly perverted face anymore!" she said standing up realizing she was still in her Hogwarts uniform.

"Oh really?!" he said as he took her forcefully by the arm and led her out of the room.

She tried to break free from his grasp but to no avail.

They finally arrived at the top of a staircase, which had a big wooden door that looked centuries-old.

He murmured an incantation and the door opened, there was a corridor with cells, which were empty for most of them.

"You think your precious Potter will come like the last time and save you? Well it seems we have an ace up our sleeve." he said holding her arm tighter.

"Hermione!" someone shouted out of one of the last cell.

"RON ! Oh my god !" she said as she finally broke free,(well it seems, that he let go of her more than anything) ran towards the bars.

"Hermione are you alright? What is happening?" he asked as she hugged him through the bars.

"I'm fine! But what about you?" she let go of him and looked at him "Oh my god your forehead! It's bleeding!" she said bringing her hand up to his eye arcade.

"Your little friend was wandering in the woods, probably looking for you…Stupid weasel. Took me time to hold him still, that's probably where the bleeding comes from. The dark lord created a special spell for him. Very clever. If _he_ leaves the mansion, he will be killed. If _you_ leave the mansion, he will be killed. Either way he dies." He said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"YOU BASTARD!" She lunged herself at him, hitting him, punching him everywhere, slapping him as well.

"Stupefy!" Someone yelled and everything went black.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

A whole week passed and she had done nothing but praying for Draco, Ron, Harry and everyone.

She had just finished getting dressed, and she was sitting down by the window, looking outside.

The gardens were so beautiful; it seemed so strange that people as horrible as the Malfoys had a great taste in that kind of matter.

When suddenly the door was violently pushed open, by Lucius.

"It's been a damn week!!" he screamed."A damn week and still no sign of that blasted power!"

Hermione didn't move, she had never heard so many curses in one sentence coming from his mouth.

"Plus we have no idea where the hell is Draco! It was suppose to be unerring! Magic junk !"

"What was?" she intended to ask but no sound came out of her mouth.

She continued her attempts but no sound would come out.

He turned his gaze to her.

"Relived we haven't found him hey? I won't do anything to my own flesh and blood anyway. It would break his mother's heart."

She looked at him surprised.

'_A Malfoy family spirit?'_

"I will let the pleasure of turning him into ashes to the Dark Lord."he smiled wickedly.

"Talking about pleasure…" he said taking her hand and kissing it.

She retrieved her hand quickly, with a look of disgust on her face.

"You probably had the son, how about the father ? I'll show you that Malfoys are known for other things than their wealth and their seniority amongst the pureblooded wizards. What is it Hermione ? Cat got your tongue?"He looked at her with a gaze that sent shivers up her spine.

She spat at him.

"YOU BITCH !!"he slapped her, than regained his cool.

"I'm sick of your insolence and having to deal with you is annoying enough, plus this non-ending curse, those powers taking way too long to appear."than he said as he got closer to her making stepping back against the wall. "There is a theory that says a great deal of emotion can activate something in your mind that will help you take the first step. Let's try PAIN !"

he said as he pushed her against the wall.

She tried to scream but no sound would come out of her mouth, she was definitely voiceless.

She tried to push him away, but he was way too strong for her. He ripped her shirt open and she tried to cover herself up.

He started to bite her neck, than forced a kiss on her lips, she bit his lower lip, and he slapped her again and put her legs around his waist. His hands touching her everywhere.

He then lifted up her skirt and reached for her underwear. The minute he touched it he was thrown back extremely violently, his head had hit the wall with a great force, making a sickening sound.

He fell to the floor his head bleeding heavily. His eyes were opened and unfocused.

He was very dead.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione slowly slid down the wall onto the floor. She had killed him, she had killed a man, a life form, someone else, as father, a husband, a friend, another human being, a wizard…

She started to cry, silently her eyes wide and her lower lip shaking. She started to run. But then stopped: she had to find Ron and make him come with her. She ran up the stairs to find the big wooden door opened. His cell was empty.

'_Oh my god, they did something to him… NO oh Ron…' _she said crying even more.

She managed to pick herself up and ran out of the castle. She doesn't know how she managed to get out of the house without being seen, than realized it was night and everyone was probably fast asleep.

She vaguely saw a silhouette from afar, which she recognised although it was dark, he was walking in the garden, holding something in his hand.

She was now in the garden.

"RON !!!" Her voice was BACK!

_Yeah killing someone without knowing what the hell is going on, kind of does that to you … _she thought

He turned around and ran to her.

She hugged him than said:

"How did you escape ?"

"I had my wand with me. I always did, but when I first arrive, Lucius told me he was planning on capturing you I thought I should wait for you before using it and we could escape together, I wanted to wait for the perfect moment." He explained simply.

"But how did you know I was out ?" she asked confused.

"I had the Marauders map with me." He said showing it.

"You took Harry's map without telling him ?"said Hermione.

"I wanted to find you, I mean you seemed freaked out after Care of magical creature." He said worried.

"Oh… yes, well now I'm fine." she said. She didn't want to tell him about the murder, or even the prophecy. She thought even, if Ron was her best friend he had a very small emotional range and would probably lock her up somewhere like her father, and she didn't want to think about him too.

"What about the curse that Voldemort placed on you ? You know, that you can't leave the castle without, being dead?"she asked again curious.

"It seems there is always a way around things, you tought me that 'mione. They are no such thing as an unbreakable spell." He said smiling and hugging her again.

"How do we go back ?"she asked finally.

"I have my wand, we'll accio a broom. Accio closest flying broom." He said waving his wand.

She growled.

"You know I'm no good at this." She said anxiously.

"You'll just have to hold on to me." he said smiling at her.

The broom finally arrived and they flew out of the manor.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

While holding on to him, she gritted her teeth and closed her eyes.

'_I can't believe I'm doing this…'_

Ron went to dive, as they arrived at Hogwarts, but he dived as a quidditch player would do, forgetting about his scared passenger, who was unable to scream anymore.

The broom started to shake violently, and did some uncontrolled flips, twirled around and was completely out of control.

Ron and Hermione held on to it, hoping for the best when they would be reaching the hard ground.

"I… don't… control… anything anymore…"he managed to say through the speed.

The ground was getting closer and so did a very tragic ending…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

A/N: well, well any comment ?? I hope you think this is getting better !!

Anyway I do so whatever !!

Xxxxx

Jeanselina


	21. Chapter 20 speechless

You had it comin 19

**You had it comin **

**Chapter 19**

Last time : "I have my wand, we'll accio a broom. Accio closest flying broom." He said waving his wand.

She growled.

"You know I'm no good at this." She said anxiously.

"You'll just have to hold on to me." he said smiling at her.

The broom finally arrived and they flew out of the manor.

As she onto him, she gritted her teeth and closed her eyes.

'_I can't believe I'm doing this…'_

Ron went to dive, as they arrived at Hogwarts, but he dived as a Quidditch player would do, forgetting about his scared passenger, who was unable to scream anymore.

The broom started to shake violently, and did some uncontrolled flips, twirled around and was completely out of control.

Ron and Hermione held on to it, hoping for the best when they would be reaching the hard ground.

"I… don't… control… anything anymore…"he managed to say even with the wind blowing in their ears.

The ground was getting closer and so did a very tragic ending…

"NOOOOO !!" mouthed Hermione as once again, no sound would come out of her mouth.

Ron was closing his eyes tightly waiting for the fall which didn't happen.

Hermione had her hand extended in front of her and it seemed it had stopped the fall just a few inches from the ground.

Hermione was shocked. She blinked a few times and put her hand back quickly and that gesture made them fall gracelessly on the floor like would a bag full of potatoes.

"Ouch !" yelled Ron.

Hermione turned around to look at him. He was lying under her.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She could only nod, her voice was definitely gone this time.

She mouthed "and you", he nodded too.

They stood up and Ron led her inside the castle.

When they entered Hogwarts, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, Snape rushed to them asking if everything was alright and told them to come up to the Headmaster's office.

They both nodded and Ron explained the whole thing to them.

"You've been awfully silent Miss Granger, are you sure everything is alright?" asked McGonagall.

She tried to talk but her voice wouldn't let her. She walked over Dumbledore's desk and wrote something down.

It read:

"_I have lost my voice__, I don't know why, I think it's another flaw but I'd like to keep the whole story secret."_

She handed it over to Dumbledore, looking intently at Ron, and the teachers.

Dumbledore being very perceptive immediately saw her point.

"You must have been cursed with a silencing spell my dear, it probably won't last long." He said smiling. He turned to the teachers and said it was momentarily.

They looked surprised but nodded.

"You should go to Madam Pomfrey to see if she can do anything." Suggested Hagrid.

'As if not hearing her voice was not a holiday for all of us.' Thought Snape.

Hermione's eyes widened and glared at him, but that went unnoticed by Snape, who seemed bored with the conversation, him being well aware of what was happening.

She then looked at Hagrid and shook her head, meaning she was fine.

"Then I suggest you go rest, you must be exhausted." suggested McGonagall.

Everyone nodded.

When they entered the Gryffindor common room, although it was pretty late they found themselves completely suffocated by bone crushing hugs, and sobs.

"Where have you two been? We were worried sick!!" exclaimed Ginny who looked worried and had teary eyes.

Harry was hugging them as well but didn't say a word.

Ron explained what had happened, and also told them about Hermione's condition.

"So all this time it was Lucius Malfoy?" asked Harry feeling the rage build inside him.

It was the first time that anyone had mention his name and Hermione whimpered , startling everyone.

"Hermione are you ok??" asked Ginny, they had all seemed fine until now.

She couldn't speak and when Harry handed her a parchment and a quill she pushed them away.

"Hermione, please, tell us." Said Ron as Harry gave her the writing utensils again and this time she took them.

And lied:

"I was just so scared that's all."

Harry read aloud and looked at her suspiciously.

"You reacted when we mentioned Malfoy's name. Do you know what he wanted with you? It's the second time you've been kidnapped and we still don't know why." asked Ginny worriedly.

She looked up at Harry.

'_Oh he knows. He must have been informed when he rescued me the first time'_

"What is going on here !!" exclaimed Ginny, frustrated, sensing she wasn't told everything.

"It's obvious why, Ginny, because of Hermione's closeness to me." Said Harry, lying.

Hermione dismissed it and pick up again the parchment and quill and wrote down.

'_Can you come with me to the Heads quarter to tell my password to the portrait?'_

She handed the parchment to Harry.

The others read with him and Ron immediately said he'll go with them.

Harry answered:

"It's fine Ron I'll be back in few minutes." Then he took Hermione's hand, not giving any time for Ron to answer, and left.

During their walk towards the Heads quarter, the tension was palpable.

Until Harry stopped walking next to the Heads Door and took Hermione's hand in his.

"Listen, I know you must have many questions. First you need to know that I know about the prophecy, Herm. I also know about the powers and the flaws. That said, Malfoy is ok, he is hidden in a secret location that only Dumbledore knows."

She thanked the Lord for that.

"But there is something that I haven't been told, I know it. Dumbledore was hiding something. What is it that you are not telling me all of you?"

Hermione frowned.

What was he talking about?

Then she closed her eyes in understanding, and she sighed.

He knew about the prophecy but not her heritage.

Seeing her face sadden almost instantly, Harry put a comforting hand on her shoulder and bent his head to look into her eyes.

_How ironic_, she thought sorrowfully, _I am the killer of the father of my love and the daughter of the arch enemy of my other. _

Harry seemed shocked: "What?"

_HE HAD HEARD __HER?!_

She looked at him right in the eye, breathing hard with a distorted face marked by grief.

"What do you mean daughter of- What are you- I don't- "

She nodded as tears sprung from her eyes and she felt dizzy.

"You mean Volde-" He started but she put her hand on his mouth.

_  
Please don't say his name, please, I have managed to keep it all inside until now, because I didn't want to believe it, but it is the truth, __he is my genitor. _

_I'm sorry_ she mouthed.

He let go of her shoulder violently and ran, leaving her once again in heap on the floor.

She sat against the wall, until Flitch, who had heard her, said the password and let her in the heads quarter.

She collapsed on her bed, curling into a ball.

The worst part of the story is that she didn't feel anything about Lucius' death.

Oh no, this wasn't accurate; she had felt pleasure when she had done it, feeling the power consuming her for a brief instant.

Feeling so powerful was not meant for a Human being, she had completely lost herself that millisecond, and it had been so strong.

She had felt something coming from the depth of her soul. Her memories, her background, her education all had been non existent at that moment.

'_I'm a monster, I'm turning into him… He was right we are alike.' _

She turned over on her bed.

Thinking about it now was making her Telepathy go wild; she could hear everyone in the castle at the same time, everything that had built up from that fatal moment was coming out right there.

As her tears and sob died down, she could focus more, and could hear a meeting that was held by Dumbledore with the Order of the Phoenix, thus the late hour.

"I think it is now incontrovertible that there is a spy within our ranks. It is impossible for the Death eaters to have reached the Hogwarts grounds twice already, without any help from the inside." said Dumbledore.

"I agree, but it doesn't have to be within the Order, it might be a student or a member of the staff." objected Remus.

"It is also a possibility."

"I disagree we haven't told any of the students anything, and the staff can be counted on." Said McGonagall outraged.

"They haven't been informed by us but they could have been by their family." said Remus quietly.

"Are you insinuating my students might be involved in this?" asked Snape raising his eyebrows in doubt.

"Well, I think we are all aware of the Malfoy son's involvement with Hermione, it might have been a scheme, since it was Malfoy Senior who took her." pointed out Remus.

"Hermione is way too clever to fall for that." replied McGonagall, defending her top student.

"None the less she did Minerva and we have to keep our minds open for any probability." said Dumbledore. "Even if Draco has helped Miss Granger before, he is a highly important suspect in this."

End of Chapter

A/N: voilà


End file.
